Rugrats Midlife: New Arrival
by ceig13
Summary: A year into Tommy and Kimi's marriage, a baby arrives.
1. First Pains

**_Author's note: Most characters belong to Nickelodeon and Klasky-Csupo. Also, this story happens between Chapters 14 and 15 of Rugrats Midlife: Reunion (obviously), which is a year and two months into Tommy and Kimi Pickles' marriage. This will be the first time I'll be trying POVs of more than one character, so wish me luck!_**

Rugrats Midlife: New Arrival

Chapter One: First Pains

===Kimi===

"Hmmm, Preston Industries, County Prosecutor's Office, Mrs. Daneson, Mr. Blattner..." I muttered as I went over the long list of names and addresses of our clients. The week prior to my marriage with Tommy (and my thirty-seventh birthday), I joined my fiancé and his friend Fred Cruz in a security consultancy firm that he named (due to a creative drought on all of our part) CFP (Cruz, Finster & Pickles) Securities, which handles, well, security issues, like guards training, rules of engagement, Internet safety (my specialty, as former freelance technology consultant), camera installment, that sort of stuff. This type of job is more difficult than you or I may think, and for someone who is pregnant at that time, would be unhealthy if pressed too far. That's why for the meanwhile, I got myself to just spend the time checking e-mail and records, as well as doing secretarial work. "Oh, Jesus, this is a long list." Fortunately, Fred, my best friend Lilian DeVille's husband and also called Gunny at work, was there as well, though Tommy wasn't, having to report to Decatur Marine Corps Base, located midtown. At least he was a helping hand.

"Say, Gunny," I asked him as he was getting some coffee from the pot, "didn't we just go to Mr. Blattner's place at 1400 Carson City St. a week ago? What does he want now?"

"The hell would I know," he answered. "Maybe he has a problem with them cameras again, who knows?"

"Indeed. But then again, he should complain to the hardware store where he bought them, no?"

"Maybe he doesn't care much about the cameras as much as the kids he wants to drive out. So much for being a grump." The guy called us to help him install the blasted contraptions in his property, where kids would usually sneak in to his chagrin. Speaking of kids, I looked at my swollen self at a mirror nearby and wondered when the little girl inside would get out of my stuffy womb. Dumb luck why I had to ask.

After 45 minutes, as I was getting myself a drink, I noticed something wet between my legs. I didn't give it much thought until it was followed by a mild contraction in my abdomen. The little girl just broke my water.

"Ahh, Gunny," I said loudly, "a little help over here!" The pains had started.

"Just wait, Kim, I'm coming-" he said, but the pains had now kicked in, and so had my temper.

"GODDAMMIT FRED MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

"SANTA CLARA DEL ASIS!" He approached me and helped me up. "We'd better go to the hospital _en pronto_!" So saying, we managed to run to the nearby elevator into the basement parking where his Ford Explorer was awaiting. Fortunately, the contractions were still mildly painful, but we can't be too late.

===Chuckie===

"OHMIGOD, CHUCKIE!!!!" Mama screamed at the top of her lungs. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE QUICK! YOUR SISTER'S IN FIRST STAGE LABOR!" _Good Lord Almighty, this is serious!_

"Coming!" I shouted back frantically, sprinting down from the staircase right to the door and into the Camaro outside, Mom following and shutting the door. Fortunately, Huseyin was driving for us. Mom stayed at the back while I took the front seat.

"Bensley-Friars, Huseyin, _hayaku!_ (quickly)" my mother said to him, to be followed by an "_Evet _(yes) Madam!" and the turning of the ignition. The car started, and within a couple of seconds we were headed westbound into the town proper.

"Who called up?" I asked her. "Tommy's in Camp Decatur MCB, right?"

"It's Fred. Check if you can reach him." I immediately picked up my cellphone and autodialled Fred's number.

"Hello, Chuck, it's me-" he began, but I disrupted him.

"YES I KNOW IT'S YOU, DAMMIT!" I shouted. "How's my sister doing?"

"She's damn fine, but I'm driving to Bensley-Friars Memorial Medical Center already. Go talk to her-if you can bear her screaming." So saying, I heard another voice on the line.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" she yelled. "HECK WHERE ARE YOU TOMMY-oh, it's you. Go ahead Chuck."

"Kimi where the hell are you? And how are you faring?" I asked, concerned at the prospect of Kimi's being a new mother and the infant's state of health, the former giving me the fright.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF A GODDAMN TRAFFIC JAM IN THE MIDDLE OF A &%$ING RUSH HOUR, AND NOWHERE NEAR THE GODDAMN HOSPITAL!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT HURTS A LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I nearly got deaf from all the screaming. "I just want Mommy-_sama_ on the phone, for Christ's sake, it's damn painful!!!" I tossed it into the back. Mama could hear the bloodcurdling yelling even without the phone on her ears.

===Kimi===

"_Daijobu Kimi-chan? _You all right there?" my mother inquired on the phone. "And no need to shout."

"All right, Mommy-_sama? _I am all wrong here!!!" I blurted. "This is serious! These contractions are getting more painful by the minute-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SWEET LORD!!!" More than an hour had passed since we left the office.

"Well you could bite on something soft or on a hankerchief. Other than that, you're on your own."

"Where the hell is Tommy? I could sure want him here with me-OH DAMN!"

"We're contacting him, worry not. And Kimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Based from my experience, it's just getting started." My eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GODDAMMIT IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!"

"AND STOP YELLING ON THE PHONE GODDAMIT!" Mom would only swear if she wanted to emphasize something. You didn't think she was Mother Teresa reborn, did you? The other end then went out.

===Tommy===

"Sir," Staff Sgt. Barnes said as I rewore my utility dress in my cubbyhole, "phone for you. A certain Kira Finster-and a frantic one at that."

That's strange, I thought to myself. Kira? My mother-in-law? Frantic? The last time she was that-oh Lord. I picked up my cellphone and told Barnes to connect her call to mine.

"Tommy," she said in an exasperated voice, "Kimi just broke her water awhile ago. She's giving birth!" My eyes widened.

"Holy...I-I'm co-I'M COMING THERE! WHERE ARE YOU ANYWAY?"

"We're stuck in traffic between Juneau and St. Paul, and we're headed to Bensley-Friars. Tommy, just go ahead, we'll be there when the jam's been decongested, okay?"

"Sure thing ma'am," I replied before shoving the cellphone into my coat pocket and rushing out with my cap on into the parking lot. As dumb luck would have it, I bump into General Patterson along the way.

"Sorry sir, my wife's having a baby, and..." I stammered, not certain if I can be excused. Official leave needs paperwork, not words alone.

Fortunately Patterson saw I was dead serious. "Go then, leatherneck, just go."

"But sir..."

"No father should miss this moment unless he's too far away to come home, and you aren't! Go get that official leave later, right now just move, Marine!" I didn't have time to hug the old man, so a quick salute sufficed.

"Sir thanks sir, I'd better get going now," I said afterwards as I resumed speeding down the hallway. I could hear him shout at me, "Go get there, jarhead! Don't let her down!" I reached my Cresta in record time by the time the last sentence was uttered. With ignition ready and heart pounding, I geared the automobile out of the parking lot, out of the base and south into downtown, unfortunately running into a traffic jam. Not the best way to reach the hospital-no wonder Susie and Malcolm moved to an apartment just behind Bensley-Friars a month ago. Tommy, I said to myself, this is some way you enter fatherhood.

**_All three cars are stuck in a traffic rut. Will they get out in time and into the hospital? Find out on Chapter Two: "Rush Her In", to come out soon._**

****

**_P.S. I'm considering a C/A fic (with P/K and T/L), but in an alternate setting so as not to blend in to Reunion's plot. Any suggestions for that are welcome. Meanwhile, I have to get the baby out of Kimi's body. Suggestions for that are welcome too._****__**


	2. Rush Her In

**_Author's note: As usual, most characters belong to Nickelodeon and Klasky-Csupo, but otherwise this story is mostly original. Also, watch out for lines taken from movies, other fanfics, magazine articles, etc. Otherwise, hope you like it!_**

Rugrats Midlife: New Arrival

Chapter Two: "Rush Her In"

===Kimi===

After about seventeen minutes (normally ten if it wasn't for the traffic jam that clogged downtown) of driving we finally reached the beige-colored hospital building. Once he pulled into the driveway he got me out of the car and actually attempted to carry me, and as I had my own problems (spasms in my uterine canal, mainly) I was too jittery to decline.

"Oh damn Lil wasn't this heavy when the twins were born," Fred said as he brought me into the ER, aided by a security guard and a medical resident.

"So she's not your wife?" the resident replied.

"No she ain't. If that were she would have punched me for that witless remark awhile ago. Just rush her in, will ya?" They got a stretcher in a lot of time, and in short order we got to the delivery room twenty seconds flat.

"Why hello there Kimi," Susie said as she and two other doctors, in gowns, caps, gloves and masks, got inside. "Enjoying the pleasure of being a mother?"

"Like hell I am-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!-like hell I am, Dr. Jones," I snapped, but then I had to wonder. "Why in heaven's name are you in obstetrics and gynecology now?"

Susie went into smart-aleck mode. "Lack of staff on OB-Gyne. While I've been a mother, you're my first delivery."

I tried to stay calm. "Is that a good thing or-AAGH!-a bad thing?"

"Hope it's good!"

"Thanks a lot, Suze!" Angelica syndrome's kicking in, I told myself. Or maybe it's the pain on my nether regions talking.

"Anesthetic?" she offered.

"I'll just bear with it. MAN THAT &%$#ING HURTS!!!"

===Chuckie===

"Kimi Pickles? Delivery room with Doctors Beauregarde, Allawi and Jones, second floor." The receptionist's voice was sterile, even mocking, but then, my sister's not the only one in this.

"Thanks," my mother said after a quick bow and it was off to the staircase. I've never seen her run that fast, especially at her age. I could imagine: "After hearing about her daughter's predicament, 66-year old Kira Finster became the first senior to run to the operating room of Bensley-Friars Medical Center at supersonic speed." Okay, so enough of the biting sarcasm-I'm running too!

A damn traffic jam turned what should have been a 15-minute drive into something around nineteen. Fortunately we had enough to do to keep ourselves busy. Mom called Tommy, Dil, Stu and Calvin Gottwald (in a Tahitian honeymoon with Ange) while I called Lil, Madie, Phil and Suze (who was working in there at the time). All the folks who we called except Cal promised to come to the hospital.

We reached the waiting area in record time. What we found was a worried Fred Cruz pacing back and forth as though it was Lil in the delivery room.

"How is she?" Mama and I asked him.

"Fine, which is more than I can say for myself," he replied. "Say, where's _Jefe_?"

"Tommy's on his way here," I replied. Meanwhile, we have to just sit and wait here."

===Tommy===

Dammit, I cursed at myself. This is taking long. I have no time to spare, and here they are clogging a downtown street? Do these bastards know that I've a wife who's giving birth now? Don't they know I have to be there? But then again, they may have bigger problems.

Finally, I got out into the side streets leading to the hospital. But as there was also a whole load of cars in front, I decided to park my Cresta at a nearby shopfront and run to the underpass. That was surprisingly faster than driving there. I was then wondering what the hell Kimi was thinking as she was getting our child out.

===Kimi===

"TOMMY!!!!!!!! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Fine, so that's the pain talking, not me. It looks like I'm paying for not being anesthesized awhile ago.

"Just keep pushing Kim," Susie coaxed. "Look at me, I didn't have this much of a problem with Jamal, okay? Keep pushing!"

"Thanks Suze," I replied between moans and screams. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Getting me to borrow money from my sister to pay a scammer, maybe?" she cracked, giggling. "But then again was my fault..."

"Shut up, Susan," I snapped back, and we both laughed amidst the pain I was going through. And then the dilation continued.

Where the heck is my husband, I asked myself, and then I got an answer. He's coming, Kimi, he's coming.

===Tommy===

"Is there anyone named Kimi Pickles in here?" I asked the receptionist.

"You the husband?" she asked.

"Yes I am, and I have to be there immediately!"

"Second floor operating room, with Doctors..." That was all I wanted to hear. I took off into the flight of stairs to the second floor. "Sir, your hat!"

"I'll pick that up later!" I shouted in response, and resumed my climbing.

It didn't take very long. My in-laws and Fred were there in the waiting area, still dumbstruck.

"Chuckie? Kira? Gunny? How's she?" I asked. As soon as they faced me I saw a man in surgery wear get out of the delivery theater.

"Who among you three males is Tommy Pickles?" he asked us.

"It's me sir," I answered.

"Lakhdar Hafez Allawi, M.D. Get yourself scrubbed, sir, Mrs. Pickles wants you in." Good thing. I took of my overcoat, loosened my tie and rushed into the changing room, no questions asked. After some delousing gas I wore the surgery gown, cap, gloves and mask and rushed into the delivery room's door.

**_Can't leave this hanging, no? Stay tuned for Chapter Three: A Good Start, coming out soon!_**

****

**_P.S: Any inaccurate statements or connections in this fanfic such as medical procedures are regretted._**

****

**_P.P.S: Send suggestions to . _****__**


	3. A Good Start

**_Author's note: Again, major characters excluding my own are the property of Nickelodeon. Otherwise there shouldn't be any legal hurdle here, wouldn't it?_**

Rugrats Midlife: New Arrival

Chapter Three: A Good Start

===Kimi===

After about ten minutes (forever if you're in agonizing pain like I was), I saw Dr. Allawi return with a nurse and another guy in surgery clothing. His face was hidden, but I needed no prizes knowing who the hell that person was.

"Tommy," I exclaimed loudly, "thank God you're here! How about the others?"

"They're outside, hon, worry not," he replied, ever calm and suavé. Maybe that's why I married him-he's reassuring, calm, makes me feel good about myself. He's the brave one amongst us Rugrats, no doubt about it, and even I admire him for that, considering I have as much chutzpah as he does, if not more. Whatever fear he had was well-hidden. "You'll be OK too, Kimi, you know? You're the girl, 'kay? Whose the girl? You the girl, get it?"

"You _go _girl is way bit better," Susie snickered as she adjusted my legs, but I had to butt in.

"It's fine with me Suze," I replied, nodding. "Okay, Tom, got it. I'm the girl. Your girl."

"Now that's the Kimi Finster I know!" he exclaimed. "Now, get ready, this will be nasty!"

"Dilation at 11 centimeters," Dr. Beauregarde said. "We're ready!" Oh Lord.

"All right, Kimi," my husband said, "on the count of three, push! If you can't stand the pain, take a deep breath!" Susie, Dr. Beauregard, two nurses and Tommy were on between my legs, while another nurse and Dr. Allawi were beside me. "Ready?"

"Loud and clear!" I yelled back. Here go I.

"One, two, three, PUSH!!!" Tommy coaxed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT'S SO DAMN PAINFUL!!!!!!!!"

"LISTEN HERE WOMAN!" Tommy barked. "YOU KNOW BETTER THAN COMPLAIN ABOUT PAIN SO JUST KEEP PUSHING! PUSH!"

"Tommy," Susie gently admonished, "drill instructor mode isn't exactly a plus factor. Besides, I don't think the baby would like it."

"Worry not, Suze," I replied with gritted teeth and painful abdomen, "I get strangely turned on by that. CHRIST JESUS!"

"One, two, three, PUSH!!! One, two, three, PUSH!!!" This went on for whatever number of minutes if not hours. "COME ON FINSTER! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS! KEEP PUSHING!"

"UUGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Baby's head on sight!" a nurse shouted. Susie and Tommy continued to coach me, latter now at my side holding my hand, former stating, "Moment of truth Kimster! Just keep pushing, all right!"

"Loud and clear! UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

===Tommy===

It was well over two hours when I finally got out into the waiting area. I was pretty much wearing the same outfit save for the surgical cap, so the guys didn't see my emotions running in my face at the time.

"Well?" Chuckie spoke for the rest, now including Dad, Dil, the twins and Madie.

I removed my surgical mask and gown, frowned at them, and with a sudden grin I shouted, "IT'S A GIRL! IT'S A GIRL!!!" I waved two victory signs as Kira, Chuckie and Dad gave me one helluva group hug. The rest were cheering.

"I'm an uncle, ohmigosh I'm an uncle!" Chuckie said to his (God forgive me) stepmother.

"That's nothing Chuckie, I'm a grandmother!" she replied ecstatically.

"For a third time in a row, Mama, for a third time."

"Hmmph, killjoy. This is Kimi-_chan _we're talking about! _Kami-sama _(Lord God)I'm a grandmother! I'M A REAL GRANDMOTHER!!!" Never in my life have I seen my mother-in-law this enthused.

"Way to go, champ!" Dad said. "Chas and Didi will be proud."

"Can tell they are, Dad," I replied. "Can tell they are."

At that moment, the stretcher bearing Kimi came out. She was too exhausted to talk, but nevertheless acknowledged our presence by quickly saluting us. I saluted at her in turn.

"That's my daughter," Kira said a few moments after the stretcher passed by. "You must be proud too, Thomas."

"Indeed." Susie went out of the DR with our baby on her arms.

"Baby girl Finster-Pickles?" she asked.

"Daddy Tommy Pickles reporting for duty, ma'am!" I responded, getting a laugh from the rest.

"What?" I scowled. "I was in the moment."

"I don't want to think you'll run your house like a boot camp, Tommy," Chuckie explained. "The last thing we want is to see her turn into a leatherneck like you."

"Like hell that will happen," Dil snickered, and both laughed. Some uncles she'll be having. Ah well, it's a good start.

**_Now that the humor's settled, let's add some drama. Don't miss Chapter Four: Full Circle part one, coming soon._**

****

**_P.S: I've done my best. Now let's see how this plays out. Until then, toodles!_**

**__****__**


	4. Full Circle part one

**_Author's note: As usual, major characters excluding my own are the property of Nickelodeon. Also, this chapter is meant as a meditative one, and if you wonder what your parents may have been thinking when you were born, this shows some ideas. Part One focuses on Tommy._**

Rugrats Midlife: New Arrival

Chapter Four: Full Circle

Part One: "Was It Like This?"

===Tommy===

The first minutes of my fatherhood were spent watching the little lady in the hospital nursery (luckily it was just near the window). Fred, Lil, Madie, Phil and Susie, have since gone to the cafeteria, leaving me, Dad, Kira, Dil and Chuckie to look at her. She was a darling, at average weight and height, having the best of her father's and mother's looks. The first thing that came out of Kimi's face in the delivery room was a smile, as I recall.

"Isn't she adorable?" my ever-so-proud mother-in-law muttered out from nothing.

"Yes, indeed," Dad, also proud the Pickles has a new family member, lovingly assented.

"Uhmm, fellas," Charles addressed us, "I think Madz needs me downstairs at the cafeteria, so I'd better leave, if that's fine?"

"That's okay, considering I'm leaving too," Kira responded. "I'll check on Kimi-_chan _at, erm, what room again?"

"705," I replied. "Anyone else leaving?"

"I'm going with Chucko," Dil answered. "There's no TV set where we are right now, and besides, this is _your_ kid. I've enjoyed enough." Both new uncles strutted off with Kira to Elevator 2. That leaves Dad.

"Not going?" I asked my father.

"Not if you don't want me to," he replied. I was still facing the nursery window, my body was silent, but parental instincts tell him I want him with me.

"Anything on your mind, son?" Everything related to my new status was. I just can't tell him which.

You're a father now, I told myself. You now have more than the former Kimi Finster, your country, your God and your job, arranged at random, to live for, and then some. How the hell can you do it? How do you take care of that as yet nameless little soul in the nursery? _Can you even see her through her early years?_ But before that, the more shallow thoughts.

"Was it like this, Dad?" No two births are the same, so why bother with that question?

"Did you say to yourself you love that baby?" he asked in turn.

"Yeah."

"Did you promise to yourself you would love the woman who gave that baby to you?"

"No doubt about it."

"Would you rather go to the grave first before she did?" I thought about that, and the answer was obvious.

"Hell yeah." Tears were starting to form.

"Thought so, champ. That's what I asked myself as well. And then your Grandpa Lou also asked your uncle and me all of that. Welcome to fatherhood, Thomas." He tapped my shoulder gently and embraced me. "Yep, almost the same with Deed and me. Save of course, for some variations." I finally had the will to face him.

"I love you Dad. Thanks for everything." The small drops of tears had gushed into a trickle as I embraced him. Tightly.

"I love you too, my son. Always have, always will." Now we were both crying.

That girl was _my _daughter, mine and Kimi's. Nothing but time could wrest her away from us. And even so there will be memories. I was crying not because I couldn't do it. I was crying because I had now convinced myself I_ can_. Just one more thing to ask before I have a last look and then leave.

"You ever think I'll be a good father to her?" came out from my mouth the first thing after crying, a handkerchief in my hand wiping my tear-damp face.

"Hell yeah, champ. Hell yeah. Didi would say the same thing too." I knew, in my heart, Mom was.

_You can do it, Thomas, _I felt her say._ You will be a good father._

**_And there you are. Chapter Four part two: Kimi and Kira go for a motherly bonding. Coming soon._****__**


	5. Full Circle part two

**_Author's note: As usual, major characters excluding my own are the property of Nickelodeon. Part Two now focuses on Kimi. Also, conversation is mostly in English, with some Japanese thrown in for local color. Sorry for grammatical errors-I got phrases from the net and a phrasebook. Otherwise, get them tissues handy._**

Rugrats Midlife: New Arrival

Chapter Four: Full Circle

Part Two: "Was I Worth It?"

===Kimi===

"You awake now _musume _(my daughter)?" was the first thing I heard from Mama, sitting beside me, looking at me with compassion and love only a mother could give. Hers was a look that had come full circle, one she used as a young mother who had just given birth to a baby girl in some hospital in Osaka. That baby girl had grown up to be a mother. That mother was me.

At that moment every regret, every memory from far back in time returned to me, and manifested itself in a sudden hug and weeping on my part, all on Mom's shoulder. I felt miserable, not because of the baby, but because of me. I felt unworthy of being a daughter to one who had worked hard all her life to see me grow up going astray, or so I felt. Every headache I gave to her. And now I was, no, I _am, _a mother.

"Oh, _okasama, sumimasen! _(I'm sorry, mother)" was all I could say in my sobbing as I embraced her, repentant for whatever bad things I felt I had done to her, sorry she and the baby got a pathetic excuse of a daughter and mother respectively. I was bawling my eyes and heart out.

"_Na, na, _Kimi-_chan, _calm down," she said in the calmest way possible, trying to console me. "You have nothing to apologize for, please, just look at me." She put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me intently. "After that divorce you were the one reason I managed to exist and survive. You were the reason I put up with that purgatory of a life in Paris. You were the reason I was able to recover from that shock of your father leaving us. And I am now certain you and Chuckie were the reason I found love again, you know what I'm saying?" I could tell she was close to tears as well, but she managed to control herself.

"So was I worth it, Mommy-_sama_?" I asked, still tear-stricken.

"Yes, Kimi-_chan_, you are. Despite your flaws, you are still my _musume_. Nothing in this damned world will change that, _ne_? You are still worth it, and I'm certain your daughter will be worth it for both of you as well."

"_Arigato, _Mommy-_sama_, thanks. I owe you plenty." One thing I learned: my penchant for positivism I got from Mom.

She now looked at me in a more stern manner, but still managing a gentle, motherly touch. "Just promise me, Kimi. You may love her the same way I love you, or more. But please, never less. Promise?"

"On my life, Mom. On my life." We hugged again, this time with more certainty on both sides.

"Hmmm, _yoshi _(that's settled). And Kimi?"

"_Nan dai_(What is it)_?_"

"Madie-_chan_ is awake from two o'clock in the early morning-go ask her for baby tips, not me!" Tears were now replaced by laughter. It's so rare for Mom to crack up this quickly. Ah, a moment to cherish.

"Well, " my mother said after a while, "I'd better go. In all likelihood Tommy-_kun _will drop by here to talk with you. Take care you hear me?" I nodded. "_Ja mata ne, _Kimi-_chan. Aishiteru. _(See you later, Kimi. I love you.)"

"Same here, _okasama. _I love you too."

**_Now that the anxieties have been dispersed, what to name the baby (or how did Clementine Pickles get her name)? Check out Chapter Five: And The Name Is..., coming soon!_** ****


	6. And The Name Is

**_Author's note: Refer to earlier disclaimers. This story is back to POV shift mode. And thanks for the encouraging reviews so far!_**

Rugrats Midlife: New Arrival

Chapter Five: And The Name Is...

**===**Tommy===

3. 4. 5. Those numbers flashed up as the elevator ascended. I was deep in thought, as I often was for the rest of the day, but also alert as well. It'll be a while before the seventh floor is reached. Four persons, one in a wheelchair, boarded in. 6. 7.

I managed to find Room 705 as in that moment I arrived at the nurses' station, Kira went out with her leather purse and a blank expression. I approached her as she closed the door behind.

"How's Kimi?" I asked as she turned to me.

"At ease lad, she's fine." Her voice was reassuring. "You know, Tommy-_kun,_ I do believe she needs you in there."

"Yeah, I know. Say, where are you off to?"

She smiled. "Where else?" To the cafeteria downstairs. "By this time Huseyin must have brought Carlie from school to this hospital."

"What's Carlie doing here?" I inquired, puzzled at my nephew's arrival.

"Madie told him he had a new cousin, in all probability, and so he excused himself from the bus. I had to agree to her request to borrow Huseyin's services for a while." So saying, she headed to the elevators and took her time before the next lift came. I wasn't waiting to enter Kimi's room.

===Kimi===

"So," Tommy said as he closed the door behind him, "how're you feeling right now?"

"Oh, splendid," I replied, groaning. "Well, the pain's over, the baby's out, Mom's just given me a pep talk on the baby...say, what do we name her?"

"Christ Jesus I don't know," he excused. "You're the one who bore her, you're the one who should name her." That bastard!

"Heck, you're the one who got me into this anyway, you name her!" I replied, less angry than puzzled.

"Excuse me, Kimi Pickles, you're the one who was all fired up nine months ago! Why I remember-"

"Oh stuff it, why don't you!" After a moment of silence, as what was bound to happen, we laughed. "No, seriously, Tom, what do we name her?"

Tommy just stroked his chin. I could tell he was trying to think, but it wasn't just coming to him.

"I dunno, maybe something that sounds Japanese or something, you know."

"I'm too tired to think too. Hell, I'm even more exhausted than you are, sport." I could see he wasn't buying that, but I didn't bother with that. What I bothered with was what to name the little girl with both our surnames.

After a while, Tommy looked at his watch. "Hmmm, better go down. Maybe they have ideas." So saying, he fixed his clothes, tightened his tie, and kissed my cheek before he left. "Take care, Kimi. You'll be needing rest."

Indeed. I needed almost all of it.

===Chuckie===

"Ah, parenthood is sacred," Phil, ever the spontaneous preacher, stated. "The beginning of one's family can be considered the acme of one's achievement as well as a trying challenge..."

"So that's why you got yourself to the priesthood, Father Philip?" Lil snickered, and everyone of us broke into laughter. Phil just looked at his twin sister with a deadly glare and pointed at her as if on warning, muttering "Stuff it Lilian, why don't you?" I looked around and saw a figure in olive drab coming.

"Speaking of fathers, here comes one now!" I shouted, and when Tommy approached...

"WOOHOO!!!" I cheered as I met up with my best friend and wrapped my right arm on his body. The rest, save for Stu and Mama, who were just smiling, were cheering him on.

"Whoa, that's a bit too much, fellas!" My brother-in-law replied, overwhelmed by the support. The fact that Phil, Lil, Susie, Malcolm, Dil and Fred were there (Madie was just arriving with Huseyin, Mel and Carlie) was enough of a show of support among us Rugrats (of whom the spouses we have are now part of). My rarely-shown poetic capability was working overdrive.

"Too much? TOO MUCH?! You my good Marine reservist friend, are worthy of higher praise than what we can offer, for in this bright November afternoon, uhhh, ummm, what's her name anyway?"

Tommy just shrugged. "No idea yet." My poetic mind went blank yet again.

"Oh crud," Susie replied.

The rest of the hour we spent giving out female names from just about anywhere-I, having the fewest ideas, volunteered Elsa, Margaret, Dolores (which got all of the rest protesting as we didn't want the girl to be named sadness all her life), even Shiela, my paternal grandmother's name. None of that got Tommy sold.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I go to Aunt Kimi's room, please," young Carl asked Madie and me.

"Oh, I dunno Carlie," I responded, "but I think your auntie needs to rest..."

"Oh worry not, Chuck," Tommy interrupted, "she's fine, and I think she's a bit lonely up there by now. Madz, why don't you go and accompany Carl, Mellie and the rest to 705? Visiting time's up to seven." It's five-fifty in the afternoon.

"Sure thing Tom," my wife replied as she called the rest to come with her. Phil, Tommy and I volunteered to stay behind for the meanwhile, while Huseyin headed back to the car. I handed back Tommy his service cap which I picked up from the reception desk.

He then went to get himself some coffee from one of the coffeepots, only to find that one's thick as asphalt, and after getting another and pointing his previous experience out to the cafeteria staff, he came back to us and sipped his cup.

"Hmmm, decaf, you ninny," Phil said as he sniffed the air.

"It's nearly 1800 hours, DeVille," he answered back. "Six o'clock."

"Fine, fine, we ain't here to argue coffee choices, we're here for the name, remember?" I gently admonished.

"Sure, sure, that's it," my annoyed brother-in-law said. "Well, I'm outta here." Both of us followed him.

===Kimi===

Tommy entered my room as we were watching the local news. After the special feature came the weather update.

"Save for the northern parts of California and most of Oregon the Pacific will experience inclement weather and continuous showers this balmy November day. Now for the rest of the country, rain is also expected to fall..." Strangely enough, Phil was doing some thinking over the weatherman's prediction, muttering yes all over again.

"Eureka!" the Jesuit exclaimed.

"Eureka what?" Lil replied deadpan.

"Don't you wonder why this part of California remained sunny while the rest of the Pacific got drenched?" The rest were wondering what this had to do with the baby.

"Clement weather! Sun shining, cloud cover light, this day fits her like a round hole fits a round peg! NAME HER CLEMENTINE!!!" Clementine? What on earth was this raving lunatic in a white collar thinking, I felt some of them think, and Lil wasn't one of them.

"Ah, I dunno," Tommy said after some brooding. "Clementine's too sophisticated. And I don't think she'll be happy being called Clemmie or Clem by her peers."

"Oh, piff and twaddle," Phil replied. "Clementine is, as you know, a derivative of Clement, meaning considerate, mild. She was a darling to behold, right?" Hmmm, maybe Padre's right, I thought. She was beautiful, she was cute, and if anything, she had the right, no, the destiny, to be named a girl of mercy.

"Hmmm," Tommy thought deeply, and looked around. Chuck, Madie, Dil, Mom, Stu, Susie, Carlie, Malcolm and Phil were silent, but the message was loud and clear. He then looked at me and saw the assent in my smile.

"All right folks," he assented, "Clementine it is!"

"Yeah!" we all cheered at the reply. He immediately got beside me and we shared a kiss on the lips, which I observed made Fred and Lil, Malcolm and Susie, and Chuckie and Madie follow suit. (Wonder why.)

"So what do you think?" I asked to the rest afterwards.

"The name's beautiful," Mama replied.

"Fitting," Stu concurred.

"Clemmie will do," Lilian, my best friend, nodded.

"Yeah, smart choice," Susie and Chuckie said at the same time. Phil, rarely the silent one, just nodded, and so did Malcolm and Madie.

"How's about a second name?" Stu suggested. "After all, she is the 'best of both worlds', you know what I mean?"

"Stuart's right," Mom assented. "She needs to have a Japanese name too, something to complement Clementine."

"Besides," Chuckie added, "Clemmie ain't exactly a popular nickname nowadays."

Another wave of silence followed. I was trying to think of whatever female Japanese name would complement Clementine. Clement means merciful, mercy means love... Eureka!

"Aiko," I blurted out discreetly (irony, ain't it?). "Child of love."

"Perfect match, Kimi-_chan_," Mama replied. "Clementine Aiko Pickles."

"And here comes she," Susie, who was silent for most of the time in the room, stated. A while back, Susie moved back to the door and was talking to a nurse. Now we found out what the chitchat was all about as she and a nurse brought in the baby.

She was a darling. Save for her nose, eye color, and, I would dare presume, her hair's shade of purple (she was bald), she was mostly like me when I was first delivered. Everyone, Mom, Stu, Chuckie and Carlie, Dil, Tommy, and finally me, got to hold the beautiful (you would agree with me, no?) and healthy baby. It seemed nothing could be more perfect as I laid Clemmie by my side, the latter now more silent than awhile ago.

After some time, Chuckie looked at his watch. "Madz, Carlie, we'd better go home now. Young man, you have homework to do, and I need to do some paperwork Lebedenko gave me. How about you, Mama?"

"I'll stay here," she replied. "Maybe tomorrow, when they'll discharge your sister. Huseyin is tired from the driving in and out of town, and he'll need all the rest he can get."

"So how about you, Thomas?" he then asked.

"I'll be making a letter of official leave. Patterson only took my word for it when I got out of the MCB. D, will you drive Dad home?"

"Yeah sure T," Dil replied. "We'll have to refine the smart lawnmower those guys at Pickles Tech sent us. Plus we'll have to check on Uncle Drew and Aunt Charlotte."

"Suze?"

"I work here, silly," she retorted. "Though Malcolm may go."

"For one thing we just live nearby," Malcolm added, "and my office is just a drive away. You staying here, Tom?" A resounding duh met his query.

"Phil? Lil? Fred?" Something about classes from the former; going home to the kids for the latter two.

"All right then," Chuckie exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around my Tommy's back, "so as I was saying, you my good Marine reservist friend, are worthy of higher praise than what we can offer, for in this bright November afternoon, or should I say gentle November evening, Clementine Aiko Finster Pickles was entrusted to your fledgling and growing family. God bless the both of you, you're number one!"

"Yeah!" cheered the rest in unison. And so ends what could have been another banal, ordinary day with.

"Oh, Tommy," I asked as the rest left the room, "what happens when Clem asks why we named her so?"

"Tell her," he replied, "It's something to do with the weather." He then went off to make his leave letter at the Internet cafe downstairs.

**_Watch for the conclusion of this story in Chapter Six: Some Weeks Later, coming soon!_**

****

**_P.S. Now that this is nearly over, I need a break. Maybe a month, maybe two, just to recharge my mind. Otherwise, keep reading and reviewing!_**


	7. Some Weeks Later

**_Author's note: Refer to earlier disclaimers. Also, "Living Together, Growing Together" is owned by Burt Bacharach and Phil Ramone. This is the final installment of the New Arrival fic, and it may be a little bit sappy, but relax and enjoy!_**

Rugrats Midlife: New Arrival

Chapter Six: Some Weeks Later

**===**Tommy===

"By the powers invested in me by Almighty God I christen thee Clementine Aiko Finster Pickles," Pastor Z said as he poured water on Clemmie (as we decided to call her). Z then turned to us, the proud parents, and read out, "Your daughter has been welcomed into the Christian faith. May you awaken in her this precious gift."

"Amen," we replied.

"This christening is ended," he announced. "Go forth in peace."

"Thanks be to God." And then that was over. Z then whisperde privately to the two for us, "If you can find it-she'll be a thorn in your side for the meanwhile!" The three of us shared a brief laugh before Chuckie and Tess (Z's wife) beckoned.

"Well, looks like we have to leave then," Kimi told the crewcut-sporting Lutheran preacher. "You can come with us, if you want."

"Now Kimster, while that may be, er, 'rock star,' as I used to say, Teresa and I have church business to attend to, hope both of you understand, 'kay?"

"Nah, it's all right," I replied. "Besides, you being the minister that both wed us and christened Clemmie is enough of a reward for us, no?"

"Hey," Phil interrupted as he grabbed both my and Z's shoulders, "I do believe the parents have to go now, eh? And Zed, how about we meet for a joint preaching sometime at _my_ congregation?" Z just rolled his eyes and nodded as Phil released his grip on the both of us.

"Fine then," I said, "we'd better get going. Ta!" and we were off.

===Kimi===

"WHAT?! HAROLD, YOU MORON, THOSE VASES WERE EXPENSIVE!!!" Angelica screamed on her cellphone. After a meanwhile she changed volume, but had the same angry tone as a while ago when she said, "Not, from the _bottom_, of the stack!" If she were not enjoying herself she would have tossed the cellphone on the floor.

She, of course, was in our house, celebrating our child Clementine's christening. Seven months ago, we bought an empty lot on 15 Malarkey Road, just a short walk to our old house where we lived for awhile. Now, that lot has on it a two-storey, three-bedroom West Coast house with a balcony on the master bedroom (my idea) and a basement gym (Tommy's). Everybody, Rugrats, parents and friends, was here, chatting, eating, playing, or all of the above considering the kids.

"What now Ange, Harold klutzed up yet again?" Cal, as in Cal Gottwald, asked. He was Angelica's opposite, kind, calm, but was every bit as assertive and diplomatic as his wife, who was 2 years his junior. And by the way, he's a media tycoon's son.

"Yeah, he did. Can't believe I allowed myself to hire that fat SOB for a personal assistant. Imagine! Those vases were..." She was interrupted by Cal tapping her shoulder.

"Now, now, my dear, don't be so hard on him. Rasing your voice won't raise his work quality, okay?" Cal kissed her on her left cheek.

Skip to the rest of the folks now. Chuckie was now talking with Mr. Lebedenko on his cellphone about Eaglecom business in Russian (my brother's fluent in eight other languages), all the meanwhile pleading about something I don't know. Madie and Mom were talking about whatever Chuckie's saying (Mama knows Russian, I don't), which may be about deadlines for a report, Mom later calling out to Carlie not to touch the earthenware jars at the mirror. Meanwhile Phil was having a spirited conversation with Lil ("I will not be drawn into this childish argument-and I didn't do it, Lillian!" "Did too, Philip!") while Susie, Malcolm and Fred were getting some food for their children. Dil was now talking to his fiancée, Katrina Shalhoub, about their marriage plans-you should have seen him propose to her a month ago!-while Rupert, Stu and the Shalhoub parents were talking about how Pickles Technologies has been doing (Rupert is a major shareholder, while Katrina worked as marketing manager for PT in San Diego, where Dil met her). The kids, meanwhile, except Javier (he's too old) Mel and Clemmie (they're too young), were chasing each other in the garden outside. That leaves Tommy.

I found him slouched on the steel chair on the patio, watching Carlie, Jamal, Sara and Clara chase each other. That passes for entertainment now that everyone's busy. I took another chair, unfolded it, and sat down beside him.

"So, hun," I found myself asking.

"Yes?"

"Wanna go inside?"

"Later." The kids then went in after being called by their parents. We took the opportunity of loneliness (sort of) while the rest were celebrating inside. Clem, of course, was inside, under Mama's care. I gently laid my arm on his back while he held my other free hand. We were just looking out into space, if you ask me.

"So what now?" Tommy enquired.

"What's what?" I asked.

"What happens after all of this? Clem. We saw her face. That face will also look at us one day to say goodbye. You know what I mean?" I do.

"Yes, Tommy-_kun_, I know." Tears of sadness and joy were starting to drip on my face. His arm found its way onto my back. We shared an embrace as the hands we held were gripped tighter.

"But you know something, Kim?" he said as he looked at me, and I looked at him in return. "Even after that, even after our bodies grow old and sickly, I'll still be here for you! I've no doubt that we can weather this out, Kimi. We did well first, what, three, four, five weeks, maybe a month! More challenges will lie ahead, but as long as..." I felt the obligation to end this sentence for him.

"...As long as we stick in this together, we can push through, right?" I asked. His cheeks were streaked with tears as well, but he nodded just the same. I just felt I fell in love with him all over again.

"Oh Tommy, I..."

"I love you Kimi. And I'm convinced you love me too." As he was saying this, our lips met as they often did, and we shared a short, mildly passionate kiss.

Afterwards, Tommy straightened up, helped me up and said, "Kimi, looks like the gang wants us in."

I was nonplussed. "Like hell they are, leatherneck. Let's get a move on, shall we?" Phil and Susie had the karaoke to themselves, it seemed, singing another Bacharach tune.

"Sure thing, ma'am," he replied as we reentered the dining room, celebrating our Clemmie's christening, and more importantly, celebrating being a family.

_Start with a man and you've got one_

_Add on a woman, and then you have two_

_Add on a child and what have you got?_

_You've got more than three_

_You've got what they call a family that's_

_Living together, growing together, just being together_

_That's how it starts,_

_Three loving hearts all_

_Pulling together, working together, just building together_

_That makes us strong,_

_If things go wrong, we'll_

_Still get along somehow,_

_Living and growing, together..._

_It takes some wood to build a house_

_Fill it with people and you have a home_

_Fill it with love, and people take root_

_It's just like a tree_

_Where each branch becomes a family that's _

_Living together, growing together, just being together_

_That's how it starts,_

_Three loving hearts all_

_Pulling together, working together, just building together_

_That makes us strong,_

_If things go wrong, we'll_

_Still get along somehow,_

_Living and growing, together..._

_Living together, growing together, just being together_

_That's how it starts,_

_Three loving hearts all_

_Pulling together, working together, just building together_

_That makes us strong,_

_If things go wrong, we'll_

_Still get along somehow,_

_Living and growing, _

_Just like we're doing now,_

_Together..._

**_The End_**

****

**_P.S: Thanks for the positive reviews and reminders! Any plans for a sequel or different story will be shelved for now, though. Otherwise, Thanks! _**


End file.
